finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht/Dissidia NT
|englishva=Gregg Berger |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Jecht is a warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy X. He is an Assassin-type character who fights with greatswords and axes. Jecht returns from his original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a very similar combat style. Jecht's default player name is Nameless Illusion, and his manikin counterpart has been renamed Fleeting Phantom. Profile Appearance Jecht's default attire is "Legend's Uniform", an updated version of his original ''Dissidia'' attire by Tetsuya Nomura. He has a more detailed sash, gray shorts, slightly spikier hair, and more noticeable front bangs. Its first alternate coloration recolors his shorts and gauntlet black and his sash a gradient of blue and black, with the detailed pattern on his sash colored white. The spikes under his sash on his left shoulder are a darker gray, and his headband is blue. This color scheme resembles Braska's Final Aeon's second alternate color scheme in EX mode from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In the second alternate coloration, Jecht wears brown 'camo' shorts and his sash is a gradient of green and yellow. The spikes under his sash and on his left shoulder are light gray with lime accents, his gauntlet is a darker silver, and his headband is green. The color scheme resembles Braska's Final Aeon's first alternate color scheme in EX Mode from the PlayStation Portable games. Jecht's first alternate costume is the "Away Uniform", an updated version of his first alternate costume in Dissidia 012 and his original appearance in Final Fantasy X . Whereas his hairstyle in the PSP games resembled his original concept art and in-game appearance, his hair now fully resembles his appearance during the ending FMV in Final Fantasy X. The first alternate coloration of this costume recolors his headband and sash purple and his gauntlet brown. The second alternate coloration recolors his wrist bandage yellow, his headband blue and sash a gradient of blue to black, and the pattern on his sash red, matching the pattern on the Iconic Sword. DFF2015 Jecht.jpg|Legend's Uniform A. DFF2015 Jecht Costume B.png|Legend's Uniform B. DFF2015 Jecht Costume C.png|Legend's Uniform C. DFF2015 Jecht Costume 2.png|Away Uniform A. DFF2015 Jecht Road Uni B.png|Away Uniform B. DFF2015 Jecht Road Uni C.png|Away Uniform C. Personality Owing to their reconciling at the end of the thirteenth cycle, Jecht and Tidus refuse to fight each other when they are summoned back to World B by Spiritus and Materia, respectively. Defecting from Spiritus's faction to aid his son and Firion, Jecht is proud to see how strong Tidus has become and happily reunites with him. Equipment Jecht wields greatswords and axes. None of Jecht's alternate weapons have appeared in previous ''Final Fantasy'' games, and are original designs for Jecht in the Dissidia series. Though he primarily wields greatswords, in the PSP games he also used axes. The naming and appearance of his weapons may refer to Jecht's more wild and rough fighting style compared to Tidus. His default weapon is the Iconic Sword. Though wielded by him as Braska's Final Aeon, Jecht was never seen using this sword in Final Fantasy X in-game, though it was featured in his concept art, before officially using the weapon in the Dissidia series. Jecht's first alternate weapon is the Seafang, a large brown blade with a smooth, claw-like curve on the blunt side, and multiple jagged edges on the other. The center of the blade features a fracture-like design that goes down to the guard, and a simple black handle for the blade. His second alternate weapon is the Megalith, a large axe with an earthen motif, featuring a jagged edge on the axe and guard, with white crack designs on the axe itself. The axe is entangled by chains around the extended guard, and the center of the axe features an emblem, resembling the same design featured on in Final Fantasy X. His third alternate weapon is Sin's Spur, a blade that resembles the scales of a Sinspawn. DFF2015 Jecht Weapon 2.png|Jecht's Seafang. DFF2015 Jecht Weapon 3.png|Jecht's Megalith. DFF2015 Jecht Sin's Roots.png|Jecht's Sin's Spur. Story Jecht is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus and gathers with the other antagonists at the god's dome. When Spiritus communicates with Materia, Jecht silently watches as Spiritus declares his intentions to rule World B. Having made peace with his son in the previous cycle, Jecht is uninterested in the war between the gods and defects from Spiritus's faction to aid his son and his companions. He aids Firion when the latter is blasted by a magic attack from Kefka and nearly sucked into a portal, catching him before he flies in. The two follow Tidus through a gateway that resembles Besaid, where Jecht and Tidus happily reunite. He fights alongside his son and Firion against the combined forces of Exdeath, Kefka, and Ultimecia. When the planesgorgers begin to destroy the area, Jecht offers to stay behind and investigate while Tidus and Firion escape. After the two gods form a truce, the champions on both sides stage a battle to lure Shinryu to them, the dragon god responsible for the planesgorgers eroding the realm. During the ensuing fight, Jecht battles Squall and Bartz, easily holding the two off. As soon as Shinryu arrives, Jecht shields his son from the dragon's attack before participating in a joint attack against it, but they are repelled as Shinryu reveals his true form in a potent burst of power. After regaining their composure, the warriors work together to defeat Shinryu. Shortly after killing Shinryu, the moogles give Jecht a crystal to host his memories for Spiritus to use in the new cycles of wars. With a crystal doppelgänger of himself to serve on Spiritus's behalf, Jecht is sent home alongside Tidus. Battle :Type: Assassin - Jecht is at his best when he is right up in an enemy's face. :EX Skill: Fake Out - Cancels from any Bravery attack, HP attack, or EX skill directly into a bravery attack. Abilities Gallery Fleeting Phantasm.png|Manikin. Jetch_Intro_Pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Jetch_Victory_Pose_NT.gif|Victory animation. DFF2015 Jecht Presentation Screenshot.jpg|Jecht's presentation screenshot. DFFNT Jecht SS2.png|FMV still. DFFNT Jecht PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. DFF2015 Jecht Nomura sketch.jpg|Sketch for the reveal of Jecht. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT_Main_Villains.png de:Jekkt (Dissidia) es:Jecht/Dissidia it:Jecht (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT